Pas toujours besoin d'entremetteuse
by Alshert
Summary: Mirajane aime bien jouer les entremetteuses, rien de nouveau à ce niveau-là. Sauf que parfois, il s'avère qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, et qu'elle le découvre par hasard (enfin, plus ou moins pas hasard...). OS, yaoi et lemon.


**Bonjour !**

**Après n'avoir rien posté pendant longtemps, j'ai écrit cet OS en tant que cadeau de Noël pour Maloriel. J'ai commencé à l'écrire un peu tardivement (environ trois jours avant le réveillon), et vu ma vitesse parfois pour écrire, j'ai eu un doute sur ma capacité à le finir dans les temps, mais finalement aucun problème !**

**Bon, je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur OS qui soit, mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt sympa à écrire, et j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous !**

**Rapidement, je rappelle que Fairy Tail et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, etc. etc., vous connaissez la chanson.**

**Dernière chose, il y a un lemon. Assez court et rapide je dois dire, mais il y en a un, d'où le rating M. :)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, il était bien connu que Mirajane était une adepte de l'amour sous toutes ses formes, et qu'elle avait une certaine tendance à vouloir jouer les entremetteuses. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail le savaient, et en riaient à l'occasion. Enfin, tous en riaient mis à part les victimes de la démone. D'autant que Mirajane avait une certaine tendance à vouloir créer des couples pour le moins... particulier.

D'abord, Mirajane s'amusait beaucoup à vouloir mettre ensemble deux personnes qui, de base, se détestaient, ou tout du moins en donnaient l'impression. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'un défi, de faire en sorte de transformer la haine en amour, ou de prouver que cette haine ne servait qu'à cacher des sentiments bien plus profonds (et romantiques, cela va de soi).

Ensuite, pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, la deuxième manie de Mirajane consistait à créer des couples yaoi et yuri... avec des personnes qui pour commencer n'étaient pas homosexuels ! Là où certaines filles s'amusaient à convertir les gays en hétéros, Mirajane préférait largement l'inverse : convertir les hétéros en gays (ou en lesbiennes quand il était question de filles).

Et au final, si Mirajane avait l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups, c'est-à-dire créer un couple avec deux personnes hétérosexuels qui se détestaient... alors là elle était aux anges. Paradoxal quand on savait qu'elle était considérée comme une démone, mais bon...

Toujours est-il que suite à la guerre contre Zeleph, Mirajane s'était tenu un temps tranquille, la raison étant qu'elle passait son temps à rêvasser de la tragique histoire d'amour entre le mage noir et Mavis, premier maître de Fairy Tail. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer, tous à Fairy Tail en étaient bien conscients. Et fatalement, il y eut un événement qui finit par réveiller l'entremetteuse Mirajane : la rupture entre Grey et Juvia.

Quand ces deux-là avaient commencé à s'afficher plus ou moins comme un couple, Mirajane avait cru à un véritable miracle. Après tout, il était bien connu que Grey s'était toujours montré particulièrement froid avec la fille de l'eau. Non pas que le jeune homme soit d'habitude particulièrement chaleureux avec qui que se soit, mais avec Juvia ça avait toujours été pire, comme si la magie de glace de Grey fusionnait avec son caractère. Aussi, le jour où il était entré dans le bâtiment de la guilde en tenant la main de Juvia, à l'image d'un couple, Mirajane était littéralement passé en mode fangirl.

Non pas que Grey et Juvia soit vraiment le couple favori de Mirajane, mais elle ne pouvait nier que c'était un pairing intéressant. Et quand Juvia lui avait appris qu'ils avaient rompu, Mirajane avait failli s'étouffer avec son café matinal.

Le plus étonnant dans l'histoire, c'est que Juvia semblait prendre sa rupture exceptionnellement bien. Avait alors suivi une longue discussion entre elle et Mirajane, qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi cela s'était terminé ainsi entre les deux jeunes gens. Juvia lui avait donc calmement expliqué qu'au final, elle s'était plus ou moins fourvoyée sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à Grey. Tout avait démarré avec son coup de foudre pendant la guerre entre Phantom Lord et Fairy Tail, et parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois où elle expérimentait de vrais sentiments, ceux-ci l'avaient tout simplement piégé, l'empêchant de voir autre chose que son « Grey-sama ».

Instinctivement, Grey avait en quelque sorte compris qu'il y avait une erreur dans l'amour que lui portait Juvia, d'où ses multiples rejets. Mais il avait fini par lui accorder une chance. Et même si cette chance s'était soldée par un échec, Juvia était reconnaissante à Grey de la lui avoir donnée. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu aller de l'avant. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus libre, comme libéré d'un fardeau dont elle n'avait pris conscience qu'à la toute fin.

Face aux explications de Juvia, Mirajane avait fini par devoir s'incliner, et abandonner toutes idées de rabibocher le couple qui, au final, n'en avait jamais été vraiment un. Sauf que maintenant, Grey était célibataire... et que Mirajane se sentait d'humeur à jouer les entremetteuses diaboliques.

Installé derrière le comptoir, un peu tard le soir, Mirajane essuyait assez distraitement quelques verres du bar, son regard posé sur sa nouvelle cible : Grey. Ce dernier était installé à une des nombreuses table du hall de la guilde, en train de discuter avec Juvia. Le fait qu'ils aient rompu ne les avait pas éloignés, bien au contraire. Maintenant que les sentiments de Juvia avaient été mis au clair, leur relation s'était en quelque sorte assainie. Sans la gêne monstrueuse d'autrefois à chaque fois que Juvia s'adressait à Grey sur un ton dégoulinant d'adoration, ils avaient pu assez rapidement créer un nouveau lien d'amitié.

Mirajane savait parfaitement avec qui elle voulait essayer de caser le mage de glace. Il y avait une seule personne qui pouvait faire l'affaire : Natsu. Deux personnes qui donnent l'impression de se détester ? Validé. Deux personnes qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sont hétéros ? Validé.

Grey et Natsu. Natsu et Grey. Le pairing parfait aux yeux de Mirajane, et le plus gros défi qu'elle ait jamais essayé de relever. Intérieurement, la barmaid était folle d'excitation. Elle allait tout donner pour l'accomplissement de cet objectif !

L'attention de Mirajane fut détournée quand sa deuxième cible, Natsu, entra dans le bâtiment avec forces et fracas, défonçant la porte du hall au point où celle-ci sortit littéralement de ses gonds.

—GREY ! T'ES OÙ LE GLAÇON ?!

Et juste la seconde d'après, la tête du chasseur du dragon se retrouva encastrée dans le plancher. La raison apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée en la personne d'Erza. Accompagnée de Lucy et Happy, la guerrière rousse poussa un léger soupir.

—Natsu... Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Quand tu es dans la guilde, veille s'il te plaît à ne pas faire de dégâts.

Personne n'osa faire remarquer à la guerrière qu'elle venait elle-même d'abîmer le plancher en y envoyant Natsu avec force.

Sans un regard pour le chasseur de dragon, Erza se dirigea vers une table de libre, une boîte d'un de ses précieux fraisiers à la main, avec l'intention visible de déguster tranquillement sa pâtisserie préférée. Pendant ce temps, Happy s'efforça de faire sortir la tête de son ami du plancher. Il y parvint avec l'aide de Lucy. La constellationniste en profita d'ailleurs pour sermonner Natsu, et précisa bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur elle pour rembourser la porte.

Mais Natsu ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, son regard balayant la salle pour trouver Grey. Et quand il l'aperçut, il se dirigea de suite vers lui, laissant en plan la pauvre Lucy qui se sentit, comme bien souvent, très lasse face à l'attitude du chasseur de dragon.

—Eh, l'exhibitionniste !

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux l'allumette ? soupira le mage de glace.

—J'ai une super bonne nouvelle !

—Chuis pas certain qu'on ait la même définition d'une « bonne nouvelle », marmonna Grey. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

—Une mission de rang S !

Ces quelques mots suffirent à attirer entièrement et définitivement l'attention de Grey.

—Une mission de rang S ! répéta Natsu avec enthousiasme. Erza est d'accord pour nous emmener avec elle sur une mission de rang S !

—Hein ?! T'es sérieux là ?! s'écria Grey. Happy, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, ce pyromane ?!

Le petit chat bleu hocha la tête en haussant un peu les épaules, une attitude calme qui ne trompa personne du fait des étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

—Natsu ne te ment pas, Grey. Vu que vous avez tous les deux participés à l'examen de rang S, Erza a dit qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre de vous emmener avec elle, que vous pouviez survivre.

—Génial ! Mais, ce serait pour quand du coup ?

—Demain ! intervint Natsu.

Grey écarquilla les yeux.

—Si tôt ?! Merde, va falloir que je me dépêche de préparer mes affaires... C'est censé durer combien de temps à peu près ?

Happy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Natsu ne lui en laissa pas le temps, agrippant le mage de glace et le traînant sans ménagement avec lui vers les escaliers, en direction des chambres de la guilde – là où Grey habitait en attendant de se trouver un appartement correct.

—Bon allez le cerveau congelé, tu mets une plombe pour préparer tes affaires vu la quantité de vêtements que t'es toujours obligé de prendre avec toi pour remplacer ceux que tu perds, donc je vais t'aider ça ira plus vite !

—Hein, quoi ? Mais je - arglll ! Arrête de me traîner par le col de mon t-shirt, tu m'étrangles ! T'as le cerveau cramé où quoi ?!

—Ouais ouais, on me l'a souvent dit, rétorqua le chasseur de dragon, en desserrant néanmoins sa prise. Mais de toute façon, vu que t'as le cerveau congelé, avec mon cerveau cramé, on doit avoir l'équilibre au final, non ?

Un raisonnement pour le moins absurde, songea l'ensemble des membres de la guilde présent, mais ce n'est pas comme si ils n'y étaient pas habitués. Tous observèrent donc le pauvre mage de glace se faire traîner jusqu'au dortoir. Le son d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre, et il y eut un bref instant de silence, rompu par un soupir de Lucy :

—Bon sang, Natsu va finir par me tuer... Il a toujours trop d'énergie à revendre, j'arrive jamais à suivre le rythme...

Sa remarque tira quelques gloussements amusés dans la salle. La constellationniste s'installa à l'une des nombreuses chaises du bar, un air profondément fatigué sur le visage.

—Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi, Lucy ? lui demanda Mirajane en souriant.

—Un café... Le plus fort possible s'il te plaît Mira...

—Tout de suite !

La barmaid s'occupa de la commande de Lucy, tout en lançant de petits coups d'œil en direction de l'étage. Natsu et Grey, seuls dans une chambre... Il y avait de quoi faire s'emballer son imagination. Même si là, en l'occurrence, elle craignait surtout qu'une énième bagarre ne débute, et ne réduise les dortoirs à l'état de ruines.

—Tiens, Lucy, voilà ton café.

—Merci Mira !

Lucy en bu une gorgée, avant de tourner la tête à son tour en direction de l'étage.

—C'est pas un peu risqué de les laisser seuls tous les deux ? Ils ne sont jamais capables de rester 5 minutes sans se battre...

Visiblement, les crainte de Mirajane étaient partagées.

—Hum, tu n'as pas tort... Je vais monter pour voir ce qu'il en est, et si nécessaire je les calmerai. Toi, reste ici, tu m'as l'air épuisé après avoir suivi Natsu dans tout Magnolia !

—Merci, t'es un ange Mirajane !

La remarque manqua de faire naître un léger gloussement de la part de celle que tout le monde nommait « la démone », qui se retint néanmoins et prit la direction des escaliers. Au beau milieu de ceux-ci, elle s'arrêta cependant, et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle reprit la parole :

-Le premier qui tente de voler une bouteille du bar, je lui ferai regretter... N'est-ce pas Cana ?

La jeune femme, qui commençait justement à s'avancer en catimini vers les étagères du bar, se recroquevilla d'un coup sur elle-même, surtout en voyant l'aura menaçante qui était soudainement apparut autour de la barmaid. Cana eut un léger marmonnement incompréhensible avant de s'éloigner du bar, et Mirajane reprit alors tranquillement son chemin. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir des chambres, il y régnait un silence auquel elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue. Natsu et Grey avait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sans en venir aux mains ? Impressionnant.

Préférant cependant s'en assurer, elle marcha vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle savait occupé par Grey. Et elle entendit alors des bruits pour le moins... inhabituels. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait, où bien il s'agissait de _gémissements de plaisir_ ?!

En tendant l'oreille, elle parvint à capter quelques paroles de l'intérieur de la chambre :

—Ah... Ah... Merde Natsu... Va... ah... moins vite...

Ces simple mots suffirent amplement à réveiller toute l'imagination débordante de Mirajane. Elle hésita un peu, piétinant légèrement sur place. Elle était, il fallait bien l'avouer, très curieuse. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir un aperçu, même petit, de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. En se mordant la lèvre, elle laissa son regard dériver sur le trou de la serrure.

C'était incroyablement cliché mais... Mirajane ne résista tout simplement pas, et se pencha pour tenter d'observer, prête à tout pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

* * *

—Ah... Putain... Ah...

—Hnn, bordel Grey... T'es si serré…

—C'est de ta… ah… faute putain... Tu ne m'as... ah... préparé... ah... qu'avec deux doigts putain...

La remarque tira un léger rire à Natsu.

Si à leur arrivé dans la chambre, les deux mages avaient bel et bien commencé à préparer les affaires de Grey, avec en plus Natsu exposant rapidement les détails de la mission, le chasseur de dragon en avait rapidement eu marre. Et quand, pour la énième fois, Grey s'était mystérieusement retrouvé en boxer, Natsu avait préféré passer à une activité un peu plus intéressante à ses yeux.

Pour savoir comment leur relation avait fini par changer à ce point-là, il fallait retourner au moment où Grey et Juvia avait rompu. Même si le mage de glace savait que c'était pour le mieux, et même si Juvia lui avait assuré le prendre bien, et sembler être prête à passer à autre chose, Grey s'était un peu senti... mal à l'aise, comme coupable. Un sentiment inexplicable et illogique, dont il ne parvenait pas à passer outre. Alors, ayant besoin de se défouler pour penser à autre chose, il était sorti pour trouver Natsu, histoire de pouvoir jouer un peu des poings.

Il avait fini par trouver le chasseur de dragon chez lui, mais alors qu'il aurait souhaité une bonne bagarre, Natsu avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et au lieu d'une baston avec son ami, Grey s'était retrouvé à boire avec lui. À boire beaucoup. Trop même. Fatalement, Grey avait fini par lâcher un peu tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, notamment ce sentiment absurde de culpabilité. Et étrangement, Natsu avait su trouver les mots pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Après ça, complétement saoul, les deux avaient sans trop savoir comment fini dans la chambre de Natsu, et... avait tout bonnement finit par avoir une idée que seul deux ivrognes auraient pu avoir, à savoir que baiser ensemble était parfait pour permettre à Grey d'oublier sa journée de merde.

Le lendemain, le mage de glace s'était réveillé en ayant sérieusement mal au cul, mais sans la moindre trace de mauvaise conscience.

Par la suite, sa relation avec Natsu s'était peu à peu développée, dans un sens que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment imaginé. Et honnêtement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y trouvaient quoi que ce soit à redire.

En bref, cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient là, en ce moment, dans la chambre de Grey, ayant abandonné dans un coin sac de voyage et vêtements, auxquels s'ajoutaient d'ailleurs désormais ceux de Natsu. Sur le lit du mage de glace, le chasseur de dragon avait relevé les jambes de son partenaire pour avoir le meilleur accès possible à une région un peu plus intime, dans laquelle il s'était confortablement installé après une rapide préparation.

Natsu enchaînait les allées et venues au sein de Grey, et ce dernier lâchait autant de jurons que de cris de plaisir, pour le plus grand bonheur du chasseur de dragon qui trouvait le mage de glace décidément incroyablement sexy quand il se montrait aussi... vocal.

Quand l'odorat surdéveloppé du chasseur de dragon capta l'odeur de Mirajane, le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit. Tel qu'il connaissait la démone, celle-ci était sans doute en train de se livrer à une petite séance de voyeurisme. Puisque c'était comme ça... Autant tout donner, non ?

Ralentissant un peu dans ses coups de boutoir, jusqu'à s'arrêter, Natsu se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de Grey. Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait gémir de frustration face à cet arrêt soudain, où gémir encore plus de plaisir en sentant Natsu s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui de par son mouvement.

—Hey, Grey... , souffla Natsu à son oreille. Il y a... Mirajane... derrière la porte.

—Qu... Quoi... ?

Le mage de glace eut un peu de mal à organiser ses pensées, et mit 2-3 secondes avant de comprendre et traiter les paroles de Natsu.

—Alors ? lui demanda celui-ci en reculant son visage. On fait quoi ?

Dans le même temps le chasseur de dragon entreprit de recommencer à bouger, dans de lents mouvements lascifs qui manquèrent de faire disparaître le peu de raison que Grey venait de récupérer.

—T'es... ah... sérieux ? Tu me traites tout le temps... d'exhibitionniste, j'te...ah... rappelle... C'est plutôt... à moi... de te demander... ah... si t'es d'accord... avec ça...

Grey agrippa la nuque de Natsu, et l'attira à lui brutalement, son regard brûlant comme jamais.

—Si t'as pas d'autres... questions stupides... ah... tu pourrais peut-être... accélérer avant que je... débande ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il embrassa férocement le chasseur de dragon, qui sentit que si Grey continuait ainsi, eh bien pour sa part il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il débande, mais plutôt qu'il devienne encore plus dur ! Se laissant emporter dans la brutalité du baiser de Grey, il recommença à pilonner l'intimité du mage de glace, allant presque jusqu'à se retirer entièrement, avant de se renfoncer entièrement. Cela au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire, qui se remit à exprimer son plaisir sous la forme d'un savant mélange de jurons et gémissements.

La cadence que Natsu imposa leur fit à tous les deux rapidement atteindre leur limite. Natsu attrapa le sexe de Grey, et entreprit d'y appliquer un mouvement rapide. Le fait de se savoir probablement observé par Mirajane, loin de gêner l'un des deux, ne faisait qu'attiser leur désir et leur excitation.

—Ah... ! Merde, Natsu... Je vais- !

Sur ces quelques mots, Grey se libéra entre leur deux torses. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Natsu, sentant l'intimité de Grey se resserrer autour de sa queue, ne le rejoigne à son tour dans la jouissance. Il resta ensuite quelques instants immobiles, la respiration rapide, affalé sur Grey. Celui-ci semblait encore encaisser l'après-coup, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Natsu finit par se retirer, et s'affaler sur le dos dans le lit. Son odorat et son ouïe lui apprirent que Mirajane était en train de s'éloigner. Il eut un léger sourire : s'il avait su que se savoir observé était aussi excitant... Tournant son regard vers le mage de glace, il s'aperçut que ce dernier semblait s'être endormi. Cela arracha un nouveau sourire à Natsu qui rabattit la couverture sur eux, et se rapprocha autant que possible de Grey, collant son corps au sien.

Ils pouvaient bien se permettre de se reposer un peu avant de terminer de préparer les affaires du mage de glace pour demain...

* * *

Mirajane redescendit calmement les escaliers, un air un peu absent sur le visage. En l'entendant marcher, Lucy tourna la tête vers elle, et laissa échapper un petit cri.

—Mira !

—Hum ? répondit cette dernière.

—T-ton nez ! s'exclama la constellationniste. Tu saignes du nez !

—Oh ?

La barmaid rapprocha sa main de son visage, essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait.

—Ah, oui, tiens, c'est vrai...

—Que, mais, enfin... Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu as dû intervenir dans une bagarre entre Natsu et Grey ?!

L'inquiétude de la jeune mage fit sourire Mirajane.

—Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas... Ils étaient agités, mais il n'y avait pas de bagarre quand je suis monté, et il n'y en a toujours pas.

Lucy parut un peu surprise en entendant cette réponse.

—Mais alors... Ton nez... ?

—Oh, ce n'est rien. Ça doit être à cause du changement de température. Il faisait... exceptionnellement chaud, en haut. Passer du froid de ce hall à cette chaleur à l'étage est sans doute ce qui a déclenché mon saignement de nez.

La constellationniste ne parut pas vraiment convaincu par ce qui, en soi, était une demi-vérité, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Mirajane rejoignit sa place derrière le bar, et attrapa rapidement de quoi stopper le saignement. La mage était à la fois heureuse et frustré. Elle qui pensait s'amuser à rapprocher les deux mages d'une manière romantique, il semblait bien qu'elle avait un train de retard... Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour eux... et pour avoir eu un aperçu de ce qui se passait quand les deux étaient seuls dans une chambre.

Les souvenirs manquèrent de faire reprendre son saignement de nez, et elle fit de son mieux pour garder contenance.

Bon, maintenant qu'elle venait de perdre l'opportunité de travailler à mettre ensemble Grey et Natsu, il allait fallait qu'elle se trouve d'autres cibles... Peut-être Laxus et Fried... Hm, non, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle se réservait le blond pour elle. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'un petit plan à trois, mais ce serait pour plus tard. Le regard de Mirajane glissa sur les rares personnes encore présentes dans la salle vu l'heure tardif, avant de s'arrêter un instant sur Lucy, puis... sur Juvia.

Deux personnes qui semblent se détester ? Juvia n'avait jamais caché considéré Lucy comme une rival en ce qui concernait Grey, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec la constellationniste. Même si paradoxalement, il y avait d'autres points pour lesquels les deux mages s'entendaient exceptionnellement bien. Mais bref. Premier point validé. Deux personnes qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne sont pas lesbiennes ? Lucy avait toujours eu un petit béguin pour Natsu, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et Juvia, pas la peine d'en parler vu qu'elle avait longtemps aimé Grey de manière éperdu. Donc, deuxième point validé.

Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur le visage de Mirajane. Lucy et Juvia. Oui, ce pairing était tout aussi intéressant que celui de Natsu et Grey. Cette fois-ci, elle allait bien s'amuser...

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà pour cet OS !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! ;)**


End file.
